


Celebrating Life.

by herstorybooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Midnight Kiss, New Years, celebrating, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: After a rough hunt, leaving the boys tired and with little hope, they return to the bunker filled with decorations and music. Lead by Y/N, Jack and Castiel helped turn the bunker into the perfect scene for the hunters to celebrate New Year's Eve properly! And it's just what the boys needed.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Celebrating Life.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudStrife555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrife555/gifts).



> This was written as one of my Patreon's monthly personalized fic. She has been very generous and allowed me to share it with you all. I've changed her name to Y/N so you can all ready happily! Happy New Year my loves. Stay safe! sending love and health - herstorybooks.

Slamming the Impala doors shut, the boys swung their bags over their shoulders in a huff. What was supposed to be a straight forward Vamp hunt turned into a week-long tracking mission. Kids from all over town were going missing, adults popping up drained of blood and bite marks in their neck. Some sick Vampire was looking to create a new nest of fresh vamps, reading for training in the new generation. Even though on a whole, the hunt was a success, the loss of three kids who couldn’t be saved, weighed heavily on the boy's shoulders. With dirty clothes and heavy hearts, the boys locked up the car and walked through the main door of the bunker. The heavy metal door squeaked and slammed behind them.

Expecting the silence of the large bunker, the boys were taken back by what they heard and saw. Gold and silver streamers hung from the ceiling, dangling along the banister. Balloons were blown up and bobbing around the war room, confetti and twinkle lights could be seen in every corner. The sound of happy jazz music drifted through speakers. The boys looked down and saw Jack sitting at the table, attempting to fold napkins into fans and swans.   
“Jack?” Dean called out. Jack looked up with a dopey smile that dropped when he saw the boys.   
“You’re home early.” He told them.   
“Yeah, we know,” Sam replied as they started descending the stairs.   
“No, this isn’t good.” Jack worried, standing from the seat and trying to shoo the boys back up the stairs. “She wanted it to be a surprise. She was very clear about that. It was going to be a surprise.”  
“Jack, calm down. What are you on about?” Sam asked, steadying the boy by the shoulders.

“Typical,” a female voice came from across the room. The boys looked up at saw Y/N in a black flared dress with her hair in a messy eccentric side bride. The sleeves of the dress sat just off of her shoulders and the skirt billowed out slightly, ending just below her knees. Holding two large bottles of champagne, she walked towards the table with the click of her small heeled shoes. “The one time you two are early is the one time I’m hoping you’d be late.” She smirked, placing the bottles on the table. “Nice work on the napkins Jack.” She smiled, looking down at the table decoration.   
“Y/N, what is this?” Dean asked less them impressed. Sam’s mouth was hanging open, looking at the elegance of his girlfriend, a look he rarely got to see from her.   
“You said you weren’t going to be back for Christmas and I accepted that.” She informed them, moving to walk closer to the boys. “But like hell are we not celebrating New Years as well.” She leaned up on her toes, her heels doing little help to give her height to her boyfriend. She pressed a small kiss to the side of Sam’s gaping mouth and giggled.   
“Y/N, we told you, we never…”   
“Never celebrated the holidays as kids I know.” She interrupted, cocking an eyebrow at Dean. “But it’s about time you took one night to celebrate good parts of life.” Dean went to argue but it was pointless. “Now go shower and change into something nicer. We have guests coming.” Dean rolled his eyes, slung his bag back over his shoulder, and slumped towards his bedroom, snatching a bottle of champagne for himself on the way. Y/N laughed and turned to Jack.   
“You too, Jack. Then could you give Cas a hand in the kitchen? I’m worried he’s going to try and miracle the pigs in blankets back to life to explain why they had to die so we could eat.” Jack smiled brightly and scuffled off to his room to get changed.

Y/N smiled and looked back to Sam. “I missed you.” She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled back, placing his hands on her waist to hold her close by.   
“You didn’t have to do all of this.” He told her.   
“I know, but I wanted to. And by the looks on yours and Dean’s face, I’m glad I did. Rough hunt?” Sam sighed and nodded sadly. Y/N pulled him closer into a hug. He dipped to rest his head on her shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

“If I know you, Sam Winchester, you’ll be feeling guilty for celebrating at all tonight, when others won’t be. But I hear by give you permission to celebrate tonight and feel guilty tomorrow. Okay?” Sam chuckled against her skin, amazed that anything could bring a smile to his face right now.   
“Okay.” He agreed. Y/N pulled back to give his face one last smile and kiss on the cheek.   
“I’ve still got loads to do and you need to shower.” She told him. She went to walk away and get back to work, but Sam’s hand clamped onto her and held her back.   
“You look beautiful.” He told her. Y/N beamed and blushed before Sam took pity on her and let her go.

.

.

The music had been turned up and changed to classic rock after Dean’s continuous whining. But looking around, Y/N chose not to care. The bunker was filled with friends, decoration, food, and drink. Jody and the girls had come with Donna. Garth sat with them, amusing and befuddling all who encountered him. The Trans sat with Dean and Cas, laughing and drinking merrily. Jack helped Y/N carry more drinks into the bunker before running over to perch in-between Dean and Cas, eager to listen to the stories being told. Y/N looked and smiled. It was difficult to find long-lasting friends in the hunter's life, most of them ending up dead after a few years or so. But right now, quality out weighted quantity. Looking around she saw the most quality of people sitting alone on a chair and nursing a beer. Y/N frowned before wandering over towards Sam. He painted on a false smile when he saw her approach and opened up his arm for her to perch a seat on his knee.   
“Not feeling the festivities?” She asked. Sam went to argue but gave in once he looked at Y/N’s pointed stare. Y/N hugged Sam closer comfortingly.   
“There are three families right now, who should be celebrating with their kids. But they’re not because me and Dean failed to save them.”   
“You can’t save everyone, Sam.”   
“I know,”  
“You know, there are also families out there right now, celebrating happily thanks to you and Dean saving their children. Isn’t that something to hold on to?” Sam looked up at Y/N and took in her beautiful features, relieved he had her to pull him out of the darkness when he wasn’t sure he had the strength. “I promise, after all of this is over,” she gestured to the rest of the room. “ we will sit and grieve for those you and Dean couldn’t save. But right now, let's celebrate those you did?” Sam nodded, genuinely smiling this time. The two leaned forward to brush lips, but before they could Dean skated across the room to interrupt them.   
“Hey, love birds.” He slurred.   
“Someone’s feeling merry.” Y/N laughed, looking at the swaying and defiantly drunk Dean.   
“And why shouldn’t I? We killed the monsters, we came home to food and drink… lots of drink. And even better, friends!” He twirled on his heels, dramatically motioning to the rest of the room. When he turned back, he placed a hand on Y/N’s shoulder, steadying himself and looking into her eyes seriously. “Thank you, Y/N.” She smiled and squeezed the hand on her shoulder.   
“You’re welcome, Dean.” Happy with the result of his conversation he noted heavily and wandered into the middle of the room.   
“Count down to midnight ladies, gents, and angels!” Rommie grabbed Sam’s wrist to check his watch and saw he was right.   
“Oh wow! Come on!” She giggled excitingly before jumping from Sam’s lap and pulling him up with her.

Everyone gathered in the middle, drinks in hand and watching as Dean stood on the table, staring at his watch intently.   
“30! 29! 28!” He began counting. They all giggled at Dean’s eagerness. Sam wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist and turned her body to face him.   
“What would we do without you?” He asked. Y/N smiled back at him, reaching her arms up and around his neck.   
“You’d forget to celebrate life, Sam Winchester.” She told him, another pointed reminder to attempt to help him feel good about the job he was dawned to live.   
“10! 9! 8!” Everyone started counting down along with Dean now, the last seconds of the year heavily filled with excitement and alcohol. “7! 6! 5!” Sam and Y/N didn’t count, too engrossed in taking in each other’s appearance, revealing in being so close to one another and knowing they were safe. “4! 3! 2!… ONE!” The room erupted with cheers and the clinking of glasses. But for Sam and Y/N, standing in the middle of the room, lips finally meeting and kissing their way into the new year; it was quiet. Blissfully and utterly silent.


End file.
